Another Time Crash Nine Meets Ten
by OncomingBadWolf
Summary: Ten is shocked to find his short haired, big eared, formmer self. Standing right there in his Tardis. -- A Tenth Doctor and Ninth Doctor one shot. Slight Doctor/Rose if you tilt your head and squint --


**Another Time Crash – Nine meets Ten**

_Probably ignores the fact that the forth Doctor has already met Ten… so nine would remember, but oh well. In this he doesn't. Based – for the tenth Doctor – anytime after Doomsday. I guess it's a tiny bit AU._

_Doctor who isn't mine I'm afraid. _

…

The Doctor walked around the Tardis control, frowning slightly as he pulled a few levers, pushed a few buttons, and flicked a few switches. He then looked to the screen. A frown took over his face as he stared at the message it gave. "What?" he muttered to the Tardis panel. "What?"

He pulled at a couple more levers and glanced back at the screen, heavy frown still covering his features. "That doesn't make sense. Why are you warning me about –"

"Rose! There's a problem, come –!"

The Doctor felt his hearts miss a beat at the sound of the cut off voice. It was so familiar. He _knew_ that voice...

And then he saw… standing there, metres away from him… a man with little hair, dressed in a green jumper, and a rough leather jacket, big ears, big nose…

"_No_ …" muttered the Doctor, lengthening the word and staring at… himself… his old self.

"Who're you?" asked the man in front of him in a gruff northern accent.

"_No_ …" Again, he played the word in length, staring amazed at the other Doctor.

"I said; who're you? What you doin' in my ship?" He frowned deeply, and yelled to the corridor outside the control room, "Rose! Come here! There's a skinny prat in the Tardis!"

The Doctor followed his gaze, almost as if expecting Rose to appear, but of course she didn't, like he knew she wouldn't…

He turned back to his ninth incarnation. "Oh, look at you," he said, a grin cascading his face. "Look, it's the ears! Those big ears, I haven't seen those in ages! Look at that face…"

"Excuse me, who're you?! And what are you on 'bout 'big ears'?! There's nothin wrong my ears, pretty boy!"

The Doctor frowned, "Pretty boy? Hmm… Oh! I remember saying that now!"

His ninth self frowned, and shook his head. "Whoever the you are, you're gettin' a bit annoying now." He turned to the control panel, "If you'll excuse me… Rose!" he turned back to the entrance to the corridors for a second, "Where is she?"

"She won't come," said the Doctor, watching his previous form closely. "Busy, she is – was – apparently."

The man in the leather jacket looked at the Doctor, "Do you know where she is? What've you done with her? What's goin' on here?"

"Oh," the Doctor ran his hand through his brown hair. "I didn't ask that many questions, did I?"

His previous self wasn't listening though. He stared at the screen, frowning. "It says there's a paradox, but…" he looked up suddenly, at the man in pin stripped suit, as realisation sunk in. "Oh, you're kidding me!"

The current Doctor grinned, waving a hand at his predecessor. "Hello!"

"This is a paradox? I'm… you? _That's_ what I become?" the ninth Doctor looked horrified. "A pretty boy in converses?"

"Hey!" the Doctor said, stung. "This isn't a bad body, you know! At least I have hair!"

The other Doctor ignored him. "But this isn't supposed to happen! It's a paradox, it's not right. The two Tardis's… merged… the end of the universe."

"Not quite," said the Doctor calmly. "So, let's put it right." He grinned at the confused look on the other – or rather, same – Timelord's face. "Look," he pointed to some levers. "Let's see, a bit here… a bit there." He began running around the Tardis madly, typing in things and pulling levers, making sure the other Doctor could see what he was doing.

"How do you know how to…" the leather jacketed Doctor stared at his other self. "You remembered, you… ah."

The brown hair bounced as the Doctor nodded, "Yep! You will!"

Just then the ninth Doctor began to fade slightly. "Looks like I'm off, then." He frowned then. "But… Doctor… you said Rose won't come… why? Where is she now?"

His older self stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said.

"What? What're you –"

But, as the Doctor had already known, he never got to finish his sentence. He faded, and the Tardis was placed out of the paradox, the universe saved once more. And the Doctor, clad in pin stripped suit, was left alone in his Tardis, to dwell on the things, like big ears and short hair, he'd never see again.

………

_What do you think? Did I do it justice? Please review… they help lots…and you get a free chocky bar._


End file.
